Catrine DeMew
Catrine DeMew – francuska kotołaczka, mieszkająca w Upioryżu. Ma 415 lat. Jest malarką i perfekcjonistką. Zadebiutowała w filmie Upioryż miasto strachu jako postać w tle. Większość swojego wolnego czasu spędzała jako artystka uliczna. Zainspirowana wydarzeniem na pokazie mody w Upioryżu, postanowiła przepisać się do Monster High. Po rozpoczęciu nauki i mimo ciągłego dostosowywania się do nowych warunków, dziewczyna cieszy się nowym doświadczeniem. Osobowość Catrine jest malarką. Pragnie, aby każdy jej obraz był wykonany perfekcyjnie, dlatego jest w stanie zrobić wszystko, by móc go dokończyć. Dziewczyna jest zakochana w swoim rodzinnym mieście - Upioryżu. Wygląd Catrine ma białe futro. Włosy dziewczyny sięgają ramion. Są one fioletowe z różowymi smugami i falowane. Oczy Catrine są koloru niebieskiego. Ma ona również purpurowy, koci nos, wraz z krótkimi uszami i ogonem. Pod lewym okiem dziewczyny można zauważyć pieprzyk. Klasyczny potwór 220px|left Kotołak - fikcyjny gatunek. Wiele osób mylnie uważa, że stworzony jest na wzór wilkołaka. Tak naprawdę to sama nazwa człowieka-wilka została zapożyczona. Jedną z wcześniejszych form kotołaka była egipska bogini Bastet. Kotołak to także człowiek, który może przemienić się w ogromnego kota. Wtedy staje się niebezpieczną bestią, lecz nie poluje na ludzi tylko na drobniejsze zwierzęta. Groźny staje się gdy ktoś go zaatakuje. Istnieje także jego drugie wyobrażenie, jako hybrydę człowieka i kota. Owłosionego, z długim ogonem i ostrymi pazurami, charakteryzującego się zwinnością zwierzęcia oraz umysłem człowieka. Ten motyw był często wykorzystywany w komiksach, np. Catwoman, Tigra lub Cheetah, a nawet Catman. Kotołaki nie są aż tak popularne jak wilkołaki. Jednakże powstał o nich film, mianowicie Ludzie-koty (ang. Cat People). Opowiada historie młodej kobiety, która wierzy, że należy do rasy ludzi, mogących się zmieniać w koty. Zdolności *'Koci instynkt' - Catrine prawdopodobnie jak inne kotołaki posiada pewne zachowania charakterystyczne dla jej rasy, ale do tej pory nie zostało to w żaden sposób ukazane. Umiejętności *'Talent artystyczny' - Catrine jest zarówno uzdolnioną malarką jak i rysowniczką. Najczęściej rysuje pastelami suchymi. Relacje Rodzina Na razie nic nie wiadomo o rodzinie Catrine. Prawdopodobnie jej członkowie również są kotołakami. Przyjaciele Catrine uważa, że jej towarzyszem jest jej całe rodzinne miasto. Dziewczyna również przyjaźni się z Rochelle Goyle. Miłość Na chwilę obecną relacje miłosne Catrine nie są znane. Zwierzę Catrine nie ma żadnego zwierzaka. Dziewczyna przyjaźni się jednak z gołębiami z jej rodzinnego miasta. Meta Timeline * 16 kwietnia 2012: Wnioski Mattela o zastrzeżenie znaków towarowych dla Catrine DeMew. * 14 lipca 2012: Pierwsza lalka Catrine DeMew zostaje pokazana na San Diego Comic-Con International. * 9 października 2012: Część oficjalnego artu Catrine została ujawniona. * 10 stycznia 2013: Profil Catrine zostaje umieszczony na oficjalnej stronie MH. * 10 stycznia 2013: Art Catrine zostaje ujawniony w całości. * luty 2013: Zostaje wydana pierwsza lalka kotołaczki w ramach serii Scaris: City of Frights. * 3 marca 2013: Catrine zalicza swój debiut 3D w filmie Upioryż miasto strachu. * 21 listopada 2013: Catrine debiutuje w odcinku Wszystko dla sztuki. Ciekawostki * Nazwa "Catrine DeMew" opiera się na "Catherine Deneuve", francuskiej aktorce, która miała pewną rolę w 1983 roku horrorze Zagadka nieśmiertelności (ang. The Hunger). * Początek imienia ("Cat") tłumaczony z angielskiego oznacza kot. Z kolei słowo "Mew" w nazwisku po francusku oznacza miauczenie. * Jest jedną z dwóch kotołaczek, która w webisodach ma ogon. * Choć jej profil na oficjalnej stronie MH mówi, że ma 415 lat to na jej pudełku w serii 'Scaris' jest napisane, że ma 17 lat. Biorąc pod uwagę m.in. wiek innych kotołaczek można przypuszczać, że błędny jest ten ze strony. * Lalka Catrine z serii 'Shriek Wrecked' zaprezentowana na Toy Fair miała srebrny naszyjnik, lecz na zdjęciach promocyjnych nie jest on widoczny. en:Catrine DeMew Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Dziewczyny Kategoria:Kotołaki Kategoria:Catrine DeMew